As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can be “palm-sized.” Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer and electronic notepads, to name a few.
For many workers today there are a wide variety of methods by which they can be contacted by telephone. For example, any particular individual might have one or more home telephones, one or more office telephones, perhaps an answering service, an assistant, a cellular telephone, a voice mail system, as well as multiple email addresses and fax numbers by which the individual can be contacted. Someone wishing to contact that individual (assuming that individual wishes to be contacted) is thus presented with many potential actions for contacting the individual with an associated limited possibility of success at any given telephone number. Moreover, there are times when the individual might not wish to be contacted directly by anyone or by certain individuals. It would be desirable to be able to utilize a palmtop computer to organize this aspect of an individual's life.